Les dessous de la Charge
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Série LES P'TITES CULOTTES DE THÉDAS] [Recueil] La Charge, c'est comme une grande famille à la charge d'Iron Bull. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire 1# Premiers soins 2# Dernier Espoir
1. Premiers soins

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bienvenue dans le quatrième recueil Les P'tites Culottes de Thédas, inaugurée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent !**

**Ici seront dévoilés les dessous de la Charge, sans filtres et sans fards mais dans leurs plus belles dentelles !**

**Chaque Petite Culotte sera étiquetée pour vous permettre de mieux vous y retrouver. Bonne lecture !**

**(plus d'informations sur mon profil, si je ne vous ai pas déjà terrifiés comme ça X)**

**Et pour aujourd'hui, la septième P'tite Culotte !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte :** Avant l'Inquisition. Fait suite à la première rencontre de Crem et de Bull, où ce dernier lui sauve la vie.

**Personnages :** Iron Bull, Crem, Rocky & Suture.

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** Illheart

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°7_

**.**

**Premiers soins**

**.**

**.**

Cremiscius ouvrit un œil alors que le chant clair d'un oiseau retentissait. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se redresser d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol d'une clairière, bien loin de la taverne où il avait payé sa chambre.

Il gémit alors qu'un trait de douleur le traversait, se pliant en deux, alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait. Oui, il avait payé une chambre dans une auberge au bord de la frontière, puis il y avait eu l'officier et ses hommes qui l'avaient reconnu comme déserteurs et qui avaient voulu le tuer pour l'exemple. Il avait engagé le combat pour sauver sa peau et puis… Il croyait se rappeler d'une silhouette massive s'interposant entre lui et ses opposants.

— Chef, y'a le Tévintard qu'est réveillé ! cria une voix rauque.

Chef ? Pendant un bref instant, il songea que l'officier avait réussi à l'assommer et qu'il comptait l'exécuter en public, raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie, avant de se reprendre. Aucun soldat n'aurait utilisé le terme de "Tévintard". Une ombre le recouvrit soudain et il releva doucement la tête, décrispant lentement ses membres pour tenter de ne pas ressentir un nouveau pic de douleur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'à ses yeux se dévoilait la silhouette massive et immense d'un Qunari.

Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le visage du guerrier. Son œil gauche était recouvert de bandages et la silhouette de ses souvenirs se superposa à celle qui se trouvait face à lui. Le Qunari était celui qui s'était interposé et il avait dû être touché à l'œil durant la bagarre.

— Bouge pas, tes blessures vont se rouvrir, lui conseilla l'être aux grandes cornes avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

L'ancien soldat hésita quelques longues secondes, avant d'obliger son corps à se détendre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Qunari esclavagiste et, s'il l'avait aidé, ce n'était sans doute pas pour le tuer lui-même ensuite. Surtout que son aide lui avait coûté cher.

— Je… Je suis désolé, pour votre œil. Et… merci, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il commença à s'examiner, remarquant les bandes blanches qui enserraient son torse et… Oh. Si Crem pouvait voir ses bandages, cela signifiait que le Qunari avait ôté son armure. Et donc qu'il savait. Est-ce qu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour lui faire des choses ? Il blanchit à cette idée, avant de relever les yeux vers le membre du Qun.

Ce dernier dut lire sa peur sur son visage, puisqu'il lui sourit doucement, sans agressivité.

— T'en fais pas, jeune fille. Suture a fait que soigner tes blessures.

— C'est _jeune homme_, corrigea-t-il immédiatement, défiant du regard le Qunari d'affirmer le contraire.

C'était ce qu'il était, peu importait ce que son corps disait. Le guerrier ne chercha pas à discuter de ce fait. Au contraire, il acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait saisi, avant de lui demander son nom.

— Cremiscius Aclassi, lâcha-t-il.

Il haussa un sourcil quand son vis-à-vis rit légèrement, avant de se tourner vers deux personnes derrière lui qui se tenaient autour d'un feu de camp.

— Hé, vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? On est tombé sur la Crem de la crème !

Le Tévintide fixa un instant le Qunari avec stupéfaction, avant qu'un sourire léger étire ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, amusé. Le jeu de mot n'était pas terrible, mais le ton n'était pas moqueur et il s'en dégageait une certaine chaleur qui se diffusait dans chacun de ses membres. Personne n'avait jamais été assez proche de lui pour lui trouver un surnom. Mais cet étranger, ce mâle d'une autre race le faisait avec une facilité déconcertante et c'était agréable, d'une certaine façon.

— Et vous ? osa-t-il demander. Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

La question le hantait depuis son réveil et avec l'atmosphère qui s'était détendue, il prenait le risque de la poser, quitte à ce que son interlocuteur se renferme.

— Bull. Iron Bull. Chef d'un groupe de mercenaires, enfin, j'essaye d'en former un. Et je t'ai aidé parce que dix contre un, je trouvais ça déloyal, c'est tout.

Cremiscius écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le Qunari… Enfin, Iron Bull, avait décidé de l'aider parce qu'il trouvait le combat _déloyal_ ? Mais sur quel genre de personne il était tombé ?

Puis une idée se forma dans son esprit. Il se disait chef d'une bande de mercenaires. Vu qu'il s'était impliqué dans un combat contre des soldats de l'Empire, sans doute quitterait-il très vite le pays. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Après tout, l'auberge était toute proche de la frontière.

— J'ai été soldat. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'engager ?

— Tu te bas bien. Tu serais intéressé pour intégrer mon équipe ?

Les deux phrases furent lâchés au même moment et le Quani et le Tévintide s'entre-regardèrent en silence, avant que le plus vieux ne tende la main.

— Candidature accepté. Bienvenu dans la Charge, Crem. Il faut que je te présente les deux autres...

Un explosion violente retentit, accompagné d'un juron très imagé et explicite à l'égard des Hauts. Cremiscius haussa un sourcil et se décala légèrement pour comprendre la situation, alors que Bull soupirait.

— Enfin, une fois que Suture aura vérifié que Rocky n'a rien avec l'explosion de son expérience. Repose-toi, jeune homme, lui conseilla-t-il avant de se relever.

L'ancien soldat acquiesça, avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le sol. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes, bercé par les jurons d'un nain et les réprimandes d'un guérisseur.

Ignorant que se dessinait là les prémices de sa nouvelle famille.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera à nouveau sur l'Inquisition (oui, j'ai beaucoup plus écrit sur DAI que sur le reste, mea culpa. C'est juste que j'avais beaucoup plus d'idées dessus... Pour l'instant X)  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	2. Dernier Espoir

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Alors, je sais que je suis trèèèès en retard. Mais entre une maladie qui m'épuise, ma fatigue de fin d'année et un partiel, j'ai pas réussi à poster.  
**

**Donc, je ne rattraperais pas mon retard, que ce soit clair.**

**(Par contre, comme ces recueils sont aussi destinés à tous mes prochains OS sur DA, l'Avent ne marquera pas leur fin de vie, loin de là X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **DAI, après la quête "La Main Gauche de la Divine"

**Personnages :** Cremiscius, Inquisitrice Trevelyan & Léliana

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration : **D'après la page wikia de Crem, il aime faire des peluches de cochards ailés.

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°15_

**.**

**Dernier espoir  
**

**.**

**.**

— Crem, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le Tévintide leva les yeux pour croiser le regard perplexe de Rocky. Le nain désignait de la main ce qu'il avait entre les doigts et il eut un sourire un peu crispé.

— Oh et bien… Je couds. Ça me détend.

Le Surfacien plissa les yeux, essayant sans doute de savoir ce qu'il cousait exactement. Une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard avant qu'il ne rit.

— Tu sais pas que les cochards n'ont pas d'ailes ?

— Rien ne m'empêche de leur en mettre si je veux, se défendit-il.

— Mais ça n'apporte rien ! répliqua le nain. Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un qui aime ça !

Crem faillit répliquer qu'il ne cherchait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui aime les peluches qu'il confectionnait. Enfin, au moins Rocky ne s'était-il pas moqué de sa passion. Et vu les sourires amusés et loin d'être moqueurs du reste de la Charge, personne ne lui ferait de remarque.

* * *

L'Inquisitrice entra avec un énorme sac dans la Halte du Messager, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Mais Trevelyan avait bien trop l'habitude des ragots pour s'en soucier et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Crem.

Elle poussa le sac devant lui avec un air satisfait et plein d'espoir.

— J'ai ramené tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste. Pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis.

— Un marché est un marché, répliqua Crem. Et ça fera taire quelques-uns de mes camarades.

Son regard se porta sur un membre de la Charge en particulier. Rocky leva son verre aux deux guerriers, avant de retourner à sa partie de Grâce Perfide avec Sutherland.

Les deux comploteurs montèrent alors jusqu'au grenier de l'auberge, là où les attendait Cole. Il avait installé une table avec une lampe dessus et se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

— Vous croyez qu'elle aimera ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Elle a mal. Elle aurait aimé ne pas devoir la tuer...

L'Inquisitrice serra ses lèvres, songeant qu'elle aurait dû empêcher Léliana de tuer celle qui fut un jour son amie. Elle aurait dû le faire à sa place. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser sa maîtresse-espionne porter un fardeau de plus. Alors, quand Bull lui avait dit que Crem avait l'habitude de confectionner des peluches de cochard avec des ailes, Trevelyan s'était souvenue de la lettre, sur le bureau de la rousse, qui dévoilait son amour pour ces petites créatures. Et Cole le lui avait confirmé.

Alors la noble tendit une aiguille et le fil de Hautecime au Tévintide.

— Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, Crem.

— Préparez le rembourrage, répondit-il en s'en saisissant.

Et ils se mirent au travail, Cole se chargeant d'éloigner les curieux en leur faisant oublier pourquoi ils montaient au grenier.

* * *

Léliana devait rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications au fait de trouver d'_adorables_ peluches de cochards sur son bureau, une dizaine de paires de petits yeux noirs qui la faisaient fondre. Et ils avaient des ailes, de magnifiques ailes qui lui donnait envie de leur faire des câlins.

Elle s'approcha, trouvant une feuille coincée sous une des peluche. Elle s'en saisit et commença à la lire, un sourire apparaisant sur son visage.

_Dame Léliana_

_Notre cochardier Cremiscius Aclassi, à la demande de l'Inquisitrice, nous offrent pour vous faire sourire._

_En espérans que notre présence vous comble,_

_Les cochards ailés._

— Vous êtes vraiment adorables, vous, souffla-t-elle en observant les peluches. C'est dommage que vos semblables vivants n'aient pas d'ailes, ou je pourrais me servir eux comme messagers.

Tiens, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, en fin de compte.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A demain normalement, même si j'ignore sur quel recueil je publierais. Inquisition, si j'ai le temps (et la forme) d'écrire demain.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


End file.
